The Easter Mission
by FaLyn9
Summary: Who would've thought that i would've helped with the Easter Bunny with Easter on my birthday? And that our childhood heros are real! Can my life get any weirder?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed while looking at the blue sky and I put my sketchbook to the side. The wind gently blew as it lifted strands of my hair in my face, tickling my skin. With a free hand, I pulled them back. Laying in the forest was supposed to give me inspiration but nothing new really inspired me since recently everything's been annoying me. Easter is next week. Everyone I know is so excited for it. I mean what's the big deal. It's just a bunch of eggs hidden in bushes and kids find them. Big whoop! Though I will admit, the designs on the eggs were amazing. Each egg was specifically unique, colors and swirls I could never copy.

For Easter, I wanted to draw the Easter Bunny for my nephew but the commercialized Easter Bunny just looks ridiculous. I would never draw something like that to my children.

I pulled out my cellphone from my bag and looked at the time; it was 4:23pm. God it was getting late. To be honest, I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to stay here and enjoy the wind, smelling the fresh spring scent in the air...unfortunately my stomach had other plans. I heard it growling like a wild animal, I was starving! Groaning, I stuffed my things in my bag and stretched my hands to the sky. I then fixed my red tank top before it went over my bra and I brushed the grass off my jeans. Before getting up I put my black boots back on and got up. My only thought in my mind was deciding what to get for dinner as I walked through the forest back to civilization.

In the war between sushi and Italian, I heard something metallic close and a loud cry. It scared the crap out of me! I couldn't help but wonder if someone got hurt. I went towards the cries for help. My heart kept pounding like crazy, thinking if it's someone I know. The voice sounded too deep to be a child, it had to be an adult. I came closer and closer to the sound, they sounded like in deep shit. I tore through a bush and realized what was before me…a bunny.

For those of you reading this, I wasn't talking about some small bunny…I would've thrown up. It was a 6'1" blue-gray furred bunny! It was…it was a bunny! But at the same time I doubted myself! It was a pretty tall bunny with long ears and there were black markings on his forehead, arms and legs. Its feet were big too, wrapped in leather straps. His wrists had leather bracers and a single strap holster around his chest with a boomerang. He was shivering madly, not because it was cold. There was a rusty bear trap on his foot, it was trickling with blood and it soaked the fur around it. He tried his best not to move as he leaned against a tree, he was grumbling under his breath, saying how stupid he was.

I didn't know whether to scream saying there was an overgrown rabbit in a bear trap, faint, or actually help the damn thing…either way, I couldn't do anything. I just stood there, watching, making sure I wasn't dreaming…or was I? I gulped and held in my breath. I took a step back but a twig snapped…of course…under my boot. I saw his ears twitched and looked at me. I stared right back at his green eyes. I never saw anything more beautiful, they were green as the grass in spring.

He looked a little startled to see me then he just looked down after a few moments. Mumbling some words;  
"Bloody Shelia won't see me. Don't even try ya pooka."  
I looked back to see if he was trying to talk to anyone else. Nope…I was the only one around. I just had to speak.  
"Were…were you talking to me?"  
The giant rabbit looked up at me and groaned instantly, he might've moved too fast for his foot.  
"Yo-You…You can see me?" He asked.  
"Its kinda hard to miss a thing like you!"  
"'Ey! I'm a pooka, ya fruit loop!"  
"What the hell is a pooka!" I asked. He was going to respond back but he yelped in pain this time. He grabbed his leg and cursed under his breath, his leg seemed to be throbbing in pain. "Ok we will get to that later!" I dropped my bag down and kneeled beside him. I didn't even know what to do. It looked trapped pretty bad, I would be so surprised if he would have to amputate it.  
"Ok um…uh…" I was trying to think.  
"Wh-What, what are you doing?"  
I carefully grabbed his leg. "Try not to move, I have an idea." I examined the bear trap and there was a small hole in the bottom, I remember in some shows I use to watch. How to release a bear trap they used this cylinder key like thing and turned it like a key. A light bulb went inside my head and I grabbed my purse to take out a pen. I dug it in and played around with it, hoping my idea would work. But the pen got stuck. 'Crap!' I jimmied it around and pulled to get it free, but little did I know, the pen slipped through my fingers and my hand slapped his foot. This time he screamed in pain, grabbing the tree trunk behind him.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I crawled closer to him and grabbed his leg, trying to make him stop moving. His other foot stomped twice to the floor, and all of a sudden, a hole appeared below us and we fell through. Now I know how Alice feels likes when she falls through the rabbit hole. Suddenly I fell on his hard furry chest as he groaned again with pain, from me or his foot I don't know. Everything suddenly smelled sweet and it was a bit warmer. I grabbed my head. It was pounding since I hit his chest and looked up. The giant bunny looked knocked out. I think it was because I landed on him or the pain was too much. I scooted closer to his face.  
"Um Mr. giant bunny? Hello?" I gently shook him, but he didn't make a sound. "Are…Are you dead?...Please don't be dead…Please?"  
"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" I looked up and saw a woman who seemed part human part humming bird. She was rather beautiful, for her hair it was feathers curved upward and the rest of her body was mini feathers, along with long drape like feathers on her waist and falling behind her looking like a dress. She flew just a few feet off the ground next to them, I could hear her wings humming so softly. Damn…she was just like the queen of the humming birds. She saw down to her friend with a worried look and saw the bear trap, making her cover her mouth. "Oh no!"  
"I…I…"  
I tried not to look guilty but I don't think it was working.  
"Tooth, what is problem?" A large man appeared before us, he was tall, buff, and a little rotund. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows and a long white beard and mustache. He had black loose pants and rolled up sleeved red shirt. He had the words "naughty" and "nice" tattooed on his forearms. I really hoped he wasn't Santa Claus!  
He looked at the giant bunny and he was almost as shocked at the hummingbird lady. "Bunny?! What happened 'ere?!"  
…I had a feeling I would have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" The big man asked at me.  
"I…I…" I got off of the giant bunny to sit on my knees. I was trying my best to get the words to explain the story. Yeah I saw this giant bunny in a bear trap, I tried to help then all of a sudden, I ended up here. Yeah that'll work. The humming bird lady flew closer to the giant bunny's face and gently stroked it.  
"North, he needs help. We need to get that thing off." She referred to the bear trap on his foot.  
The big man nodded in response and went over to pick up the giant bunny very carefully bridal style and carried him away. The hummingbird lady looked at me as if she realized something. I looked at her confusingly, what did I do now?

"How can you see us?" She asked.  
"What are you talking about? You're standing right in front of me." I stated.  
"But, you're …you're a teenager."  
"So?" I was seriously confused. This is my dream isn't? This is too bizarre!  
The woman was going to proclaim something but it was interrupted by the man's booming voice, yelling at something or someone. The woman bit her bottom lips as if she was trying to make a choice.  
"Come with me." She took my hand and quickly dragged me, jeez for someone who looks fragile she sure has a grip and she flew so fast I could barely catch up. I almost screamed when we had to pass a giant pile of fur-wait…was that a yeti?! It has small eyes but its brown fur on the top was pulled back in a ponytail and it had really bushy eyebrows and long moustache. Soon I saw plenty more just like it. They were working tables that had ice sculptures of toys and replicated it into real toys, though they looked kinda cramped working together and making toys. Why are they making toys? I thought elves made toys. I spoke too soon, I saw some elves running around with cookies or bothering some of the yetis who were trying to concentrate. They were pretty small, barely reaching my knees. They wore something that look like a pointed red hat over them with a bell on top. It jingled as they ran around causing a ruckus. I tried to absorb everything in but the hummingbird lady moved too fast but automatically stopped, causing me to trip on my own two feet but she held a tight grip on my wrist, not allowing me to fall. We stopped in front of a door. It had a big red plus sign on it so it must be the infirmary.  
Finally the hummingbird lady let go of my wrists and told me to stay outside and entered, closing the door behind her.  
"North how is he doing?" I heard her say on the other side, I leaned in closer to hear.  
"I don't know." The large man says, I'm assuming his name is North. "Though luckily trap is not deep, so it is easy to pull out."  
"North, please be careful." The woman worried, then I heard someone grunt. I think the giant rabbit woke up.  
"Argh…what 'appened?"  
"Bunny, you're alright! Oh thank goodness!" The woman exclaimed. Bunny? That's his name?  
"I think I'm alright. North?"  
"Bunny, how did this happen?"  
"I was making my rounds for Easter, but I didn't see-gah!" He softly groaned as he was reminded of the pain he had. "I didn't see the trap and it just snapped on me."  
"Who are you?" Someone asked behind me.  
I jumped! I turned around as saw a boy, he seemed around my age. He had really striking blue eyes, white hair and pale skin. He wore a blue hooded sweater that had some frost around the ring of collar, brown pants with trousers bound from the knee down to the tattered edge. Shockingly he didn't wear shoes which kinda scared me since it was a bit cold. In his right hand, he had something that looks like a shepherds crook as he slung it over his shoulder. He looked at me, trying to figure out who I was.

Behind him was a really short round man who was made out of sand, though it looked like he was wearing a suit or something and he had small feet. His sand was golden colored, even his skin matched his sand. His hair was spiky and everything on him glittered…no not like in Twilight I am pretty sure he wasn't a fairy vampire. He looked at me with concern since I'm sure my face looked kinda scared.  
"I…I'm…My name is…" God my english was horrible today. I couldn't make more than a syllable. "The…the giant bunny he-he-"  
"Bunny?!" He quickly opened the door and rushed inside. The golden man followed him, looking at me one more time and went inside as well. Still on my knees, I leaned to the side to look inside and I only saw wood being slapped in my face. Really? I asked myself. I heard all of them talking at once, arguing what they should do I think. I was able to hear Bunny's voice, disagreeing on something then a loud scream. Immediately I covered my eyes and laid my back against the wall. I cowered in fear, I hated when someone screamed in pain, it just sounded so sad and it was strong enough to tear apart my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

What was actually minutes, seemed like an eternity! How long was I here? Is it over? I didn't want to remove my hands since the screaming might've continued. But being brave enough, I slowly removed my hands and there was no screaming. I hoped everything went ok. I got up as my knees trembled. I leaned my head against the door once more but the voices were low, I could barely make out what they're saying. I couldn't control myself since curiosity got the best of me as my hand grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Slowly opening it, it made a slight creek but I don't think anyone noticed. They surrounded the bed where Bunny laid. He was panting slightly. I saw the bear trap on the ground and his foot was bandaged. There were still spots of blood on the cloth but luckily no more bear trap. The white haired boy looked like he was relieved out of everyone else. The humming bird lady was patting Bunny's head, smiling softly at him, reaasuring him.

Something inside me felt so glad, so relieved, I thought that it was something more serious. "You-You're alright!" I spoke outloud.  
They all turned to look at me and I automatically regret it. There goes my English again. "Um…I…I'm really glad…he's ok…he…he is going to be ok right?" I asked. Hopefully they would stop staring at me.  
"She…can see us?" The white haired boy asked.  
"Yes she can." The humming bird lady replied.  
"But…But how? She's…she's not a kid. She's…a teenager." He replied back. Is being a teenager really that bad?  
"Neveroyatnyy!" North said. I think he said something in Russian...or German…whichever the case it sounded like he was surprised.  
The small golden man floated towards me, he smiled at me, showing me he meant no harm, gently grabbed my hand and led me towards the group. To be honest, I really didn't want to get near but he was so reassuring and I could trust him. Though now that I'm standing next to North…I never felt so small…and I'm 5'8" for petes sake!  
"It's ok. You not need to be nervous." His large hand rested on my shoulder.  
"I…I know I'm just, still trying to absorb this in." I nervously chuckled. "I'm still thinking this is a dream. Um…I'm…No"-  
"Nora Hart, we know." North stated.  
"….Ok that's not making me feel ok."  
"We've known you since you were small." He smiled.  
"You've known me sin-Santa?" He nodded. "Wait you're Santa!" I was immediately excited. I am meeting Santa Claus in real life. "Wait if you're Santa!" I looked at everyone else and started pointing at everyone. "You're the Sandman. You're the Tooth Fairy! You're the Easter Bunny! And you're Jack Frost! You're real!"  
He shot his head at me. "You know who I am?!"  
"Yeah, I always thought that Jack Frost was real when I was a kid, but I neve"-I was stopped when he hugged me automatically. Jesus Christ! He was so cold!  
"I can't believe you actually believed in me!"  
"You're so cold!" I blurted out. He let go of me and I jumped back, rubbing my arms to get warm again. He laughed at me, joking how I couldn't take the cold.

"Alright, alright, enough playing around mate. This still doesn't explain how she could see us, shouldn't she stopped believing in us a few years ago?" Bunny asked. He seemed to be concerned and confused at the same time.  
"I have theory." North said. "Though I never thought of it before but sometimes heart of a child stay pure and innocent…it is possible for it to stay that way. She may not believe it, but in her heart, she still believe in us."  
"Now you just drinking too much eggnog North." Said Bunny. North roared with laughter, which made my heart stop for a second.  
"Well she does have that child-like gaze." Tooth added. I touched my cheek, I do? I guess that's why I always look so young all the time. Suddenly she opened my mouth and peered inside. I had no idea what happened, though she was staring with amusement. "I remember these molars! Oh I remember when you lose your left incisor when you fell off your bike! And you floss so well! Oh I'm so proud of you." She was having too much fun for something that was in my mouth, me on the other hand, my jaw was in pain.  
"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North said.  
"Sorry." She let go and I rubbed my jaw, jeez that hurts. I looked at Bunny as he softly chuckled from what Tooth did. Automatically there was a loud growl out of nowhere, they looked at me and I looked at my stomach with a red. I was so excited that I completely forgot I was hungry. North laughed at my embarrassment.  
"I guess the over grown ankle biter is a little 'ungry." Bunny joked.

I giggled at what he said. North took me to get something to eat; mostly I ate cookies and eggnog. I so wasn't going to sleep tonight. While I was there, I managed to have a little fun with the people I used to believe in or according to North, I still believe in them.

Jack was a lot of fun to be with, he was like the big brother I never had. He taught me some pranks and played it on the yetis. Sandy was kinda hard to talk to since he uses images from his sand, but I managed to guess a few images to find out what he was talking about. He even taught me a couple things in sign language. Tooth was really glad that she can talk to another female other than the guys and her mini fairies. Even though she talked 50 miles an hour, it was actually quite fun to talk to her. It was like hanging with one of my best friends, though none of my friends remember when I lost my baby teeth. North showed me around his work shop and it was so huge and so full of magic. I felt like a kid again. I saw so many toys even some nostalgic toys that I use to play as a kid. He even treated me like a kid, and it was like I was with my dad again and it made me miss him more.

I never had the best time of my life, but it was destroyed when they told me I couldn't stay longer. I guess it was kinda obvious, my dream had to come to an end…sooner or later I have to wake up…I asked before I left…however I'm going to get back, is if I can talk to Mr. Gia-I mean Bunny. I wanted to say bye to him. They looked at each other with questionable looks but North allowed me and let me in the infirmary and I was there alone…with Bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I'm so happy people actually like this story! To be honest, i was just playing around since Easter was onmy birthday and i wanted to just play around, but i'm happy it turned into a little success.  
I forgot to mention that this story was inspired by Shadougelover14 and her story Pain's of Friendship: s/8876189/1/Pains-of-Friendship**

Bunny noticed my presence and looked up at me. Why was I so nervous!? I mean it's just a 6'1" bunny with a bandaged foot, laying in bed…I think I just answered my own question.

"Um…hi." I said nervously.

"'ey yourself." He replied. I neared closer to him, I could hear my heart beating against my chest. Can someone tell me why I'm nervous? Even if he wanted to, he couldn't hurt me because of his foot.

"Um…how's your foot doing?"

"Feel like my foot was caught in a wood chipper. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Will…will you be alright for Easter?" He looked at me with a stern look. He tried not to show it, I could see in his eyes that he was worried. My mother once told me…Easter was about hope and new beginnings. The Easter Bunny comes to spread the hope…children are supposed to keep that hope with them. Though Easter was with a couple of days, in 3 days in fact! I looked at his foot, there was more blood than the last time I saw it.

He looked away from me; "Easter will be as according to plan, no need to panic yet."

"But your foot"-

"I said my foot will be fine!"

I jumped at his reaction. What happens if his foot didn't get any better by Easter? I remember Easter last year, I heard many children saying the Easter Bunny didn't come. I remember my nephew as well; he was crying over the phone that the Easter bunny didn't come. I was devastated! It just hurt me when I hear a child crying. When he was coming over with my sister-in-law, Sarah, I quickly hardboiled an egg, dipped it in olive oil and painted it the best that I could. Just a few minutes before they came, I put it in the bushes next to the drive way where he can easily spot it. The car came up and my nephew came out, immediately he cheered with joy when he found the egg. It kept his hopes up, at least he could find one egg. I looked back at Bunny with silence. He was silent for a second then spoke again.

"Last year…I could not forgive myself. Easter was ruined. This year, I am not going to fail again, whether or not, my foot is healed."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I offered.

He looked at me surprisingly. Probably thinking; "What did this shelia just say?" or "Crikey. She can't be serious!" I tried to imitate his voice in my head, but I have no idea how Australians speak. "What do you think you will be able to do, shelia?"

I never really thought about it. "I…I don't know…I'm…a pretty fast learner. You…You can just tell me what to do. I'm also quick on my feet. I can help you hide some eggs. O-Or maybe"-

"Nah. It's best if you just pull your head in. There's nothin' you can do."

"Oh…" For some reason, I was disappointed. I feel like this was my fault. But was there really something I could do? I mean…could I really help him with Easter? I never really celebrated it so I guess I wouldn't know what to do. I would've probably gotten in the way and ruin Easter for him. I wouldn't want him to suffer again if I did such a thing.

"Well, I really hope you do a good job in Easter. My nephew is really looking forward to it this year."

"Nephew?" He asked me, curiously.

"His name is Michael. He's 8. Last year, he was devastated the Easter bunny didn't come. But I managed to paint an egg and hid it for him. You should've seen him, he was really happy when he found it." I smiled at the thought, he didn't say anything. "So I hope that you make Easter special this year…to make up for last year. Maybe I can see you again to…you know…say hi or maybe…get a carrot." What the hell was I saying? Get a carrot!? Nora, just stop talking before he kills you!

I smiled at him and looked down at my fingers. Shockingly I could feel myself blush a little. I left his bedside, seeing a glimpse of his face he was dumbfounded a little. He could be by what I just said. Before I left through the door, I looked at him again and asked; "What's a pooka anyway?"

He smirked and chuckled softly before saying; "I'll let you ponder that for a while."

And it did, and it bothered me when I didn't know what pooka meant. I opened the door and something soft struck me in the face. Last thing I remember was darkness and falling on a cold surface, but it was all replaced when I dreamt of being a child again…I miss my childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

**All you guys leaving reviews for me asking for a new chapter just brings me joy you will not believe. No one has ever asked me to update another chapter. I really hope you guys continue leaving reviews, it drives me up and makes me wanna do more! Please enjoy!**

**Inspired by: s/8876189/1/Pains-of-Friendship**

_"Daddy! Mommy! Its Easter! Come on the Easter Bunny came!" I opened the door to my parents room and jumped like a rabbit myself. I was so excited! I treated Easter as if it was Christmas! Except I had to find my presents and it was mainly candy. I climbed onto the bed and jumped to force my grumpy parents to wake up, I had a green weaved basket with multiple pink bows that I made in class. I really, really, really wanted to go and collect the eggs before they were gone._

_ "Richard." My mommy said, she was trying to nudge my daddy. "Richard…Nora is trying to tell you something."_

_ He stopped snoring for a second and shifted in bed. "She's you're daughter before 10."_  
_ My mother groaned and looked at her alarm clock on night table; "Sweetie, its barely 7, it's still too early."_

_ "But the Easter Bunny came! The Easter Bunny came! I saw him outside! Really! I did!"_

_ She groaned at me, it was way too early for this. "Ok tell you what, wait for me downstairs and I'll be down soon." _

_ I grinned from ear to ear. The best day of my life was about to start! I jumped off the bed and ran out the room, not knowing my mother fell back to sleep. I waited on the sofa with my egg basket next to me, waiting anxiously for_ _my mother to come downstairs and take me across the street to the park. The big hand was on the 3 and the little hand was on the 7! Three numbers has past, it was too long! The other kids would get there before me! I had to go out!_

_ I put on my jacket and my red rain boots, carefully without creak, I opened the door and went outside. The sun was raising and painted the sky in colors of purple, orange, red and yellow. I could just smell the fresh spring air. The wind softly blew and played with my brown hair. I jumped down the steps and decided to look in the bushes before going across the street. I tried to look for anything colorful and egged shape. At first it was a failure but I heard a bush rustle on the other side of the street. I lifted up my head and saw something fast move behind the bushes. Was it a dog? OH! It might be the Easter Bunny!_

_ I got off the grass and got on the side walk, but tripped on my own two feet. As I fell to the ground, my basket went flying and landed in the middle of the road. I sniffled; it kinda hurt when I fell. I got up and wiped my cheek and saw my basket on the road. I went after it quickly to pick it up but a few pink bows fell. I pouted, picked them up and tried to place them back on my basket. Little did I know, a car was heading towards me, it didn't seem to notice me but when it did, it started honking its horn. I looked at the incoming car, I couldn't move, the two bright lights came closer and closer. I was just frozen. I dropped my basket and blinked until something grabbed me. _

_ I heard the horn from a distance, but the farther it got away, the louder I heard my cry. I never saw anything like it. I was so terrified and scared! I didn't know what to do. Soft warm arms caressed me and stroked my small head. I was leaning on something soft as it was rising up and down._

_ "It's ok. It's ok. Nothing is going to harm ya." I heard a voice said. I didn't recognized it, it was a stranger to me. But he saved my life! When I calmed down a little, I looked up. I saw a man covered in blue-gray fur, he had really long ears on his head and a pink nose. On his forehead there were weird markings and it was above his green eyes. Something was telling me it was the Easter Bunny. He was giving me an assuring look, telling me everything was going be alright. I leaned my head on his chest and spread my arms as far as they could go, he tightened his grip around me one more time before he put me down and lifted up my chin._

_ "What's the matter, ya ankle biter?" He asked patiently, he looked at me in the eyes and I looked down, scared he was going to punish me. He still spoke in a soft voice; "Didn't ya parents teach you not to go on the road like that? Eh?" He lowered his head a little more so he can see from the corner of my face, tears were still being released from my eyes. I tried to hold them, but I couldn't. _

_ "It's ok. I'm not going to shout at ya." He leaned forward and rubbed his nose on my cheek, it tickled me and I giggled. I looked at him with a small smile and touched just above his nose. He looked at me with his gentle green eyes. "Just promise me ya won't do it again, alright?"_

_ I nodded my head, he leaned forward one more time so his forehead can touch mine and gently nudged. "Thata' girl."_

_ His fur was so soft and warm, just like when I hold a bunny in my arms. But instead he held me, so strong and protective. He picked me up and we came out of the bushes, the sun was almost high up above the sky since it was almost blue. He left me on my porch and put me on the swing, he had a pouch hanging from his shoulder which he dug his hand in and pulled out an egg, it was colored pink and blue, it was decorated with beautiful swirls and flowers. It was protected with a glossy cover that I could see my reflection partly. I loved it so much. He leaned his head on my again to cuddle with my face, just like a bunny would. I lifted up my hand and stroked his fur._

_ "Happy Easter, ya little ankle biter."_

I woke up with a jolt. God what a dream! I can't believe I remembered that. It was so long ago, I was only 5. But then I remembered; about the moment at the park, meeting the Easter Bunny, then all those legendary people, the tooth fairy, the sandman, Jack Frost, and Santa. They were all real…right? I realized I was in my room, I turned on the lamp beside my bed and looked at my alarm, and it was 4:49am. As usual, my room was very neat even though it was kinda small. I had a large chest on one corner of the room, and a dresser on the other side of the room. Next to it, it was a wire about 2 feet long, and it had some clothes I was suppose to wear for an Easte-Holy Crap Easter! I jumped out of bed and looked at the calendar, it was the 30th. I missed a day…Easter was tomorrow…

Was it all a dream?...Was I just imagining everything and I just laid in bed thinking about it? Did I wish for it to be real?...

I leaned my back against the wall and slid down until I sat. For some reason tears fell down my face. Why was I crying? Even if it was real…what can I do?...I'm 17 for crying out loud. I'm not supposed to think about those things. I'm suppose to…I'm suppose to…I don't know what to think anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all you guys who support me, i will keep saying it until i stops. XD  
also if you have any ideas of what i can do or any suggests on the story, please PM or review, i welcome it, i consider it an honor.**

Enjoy~  
Inspired by: s/8876189/1/Pains-of-Friendship

I went back to sleep and woke up again at 7:30 am. It was kinda rough for me. I couldn't stop thinking about my dreams, whether they were real or not, I can't mope for long. I dragged myself out of bed, stripping myself from my clothing from last night and just put on my favorite white bathrobe. I made some coffee and ate cereal with bananas. I crunched away as I looked at the time on my cellphone. 8:53 am, March 30th. I sighed but instead…I had an idea. I left my breakfast and went toward my art table. On my table, almost everything was organized. I had so many cups that separated pens, pencils, markers and paintbrushes. There was a lamp on the corner of the desk but it was attached to a magnifying glass to help me see a little better. I sat down at the table and took out a case. I opened it and took out my glasses, I can't see very close especially since I try to do details on my artwork. I opened a larger drawer and it had all kinds of paper in it, construction paper, Bristol paper, tracing paper, matte board, etc.

I took out some pieces of paper that were coffee colored, to make it look an old style kind of paper. I grabbed my calligraphy pen and went to work. I remembered mostly everything that happened in my dream. I remembered each of those characters by heart. The brightness of Tooth's color, the thickness and jolliness of North, the soft quiet expression of Sandy, how fun and coldness of Jack Frost, and...The stern yet gentle expression of Bunny. I was reliving my dreams all over again, and it made me smile once more though my vision was destroyed when I heard a techno ringtone. I shook my head and dropped my pen…what was I thinking again?

I got up and looked at the caller id, "Tina Calling…"

Argh…not today. I pressed reject and put the phone down. I just wanted some peace and quiet to collect my tho- "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST REJECT MY CALL! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" I heard outside the door.

…If life was an anime, a blood vessel would appear on my forehead…

I went to the door and opened it, I saw my friend Tina standing there. She was a dark skinned girl with a bobbed haircut and wore a white tank top that was covered with a black jacket, wearing a jeaned mini skirt and black wedges. Tina was…a very expressive girl. She always said what was on her mind and has the weirdest moods ever…even when she's not on her periods…to be honest I can never tell when she's on it.

"Why did you reject my call?!" She pouted.

"Because I know what you're going to ask, no I will not go on a blind date, no I will not do your trigonometry homework for you, no I will not"-

"It has nothing to do with that! This just shows how you still don't know me." She invited herself in and I groaned. I seriously didn't need this.

"Please come right in." I offered sarcastically. She went into my kitchen and poured herself some coffee. "God Tina, just tell me what is it? I am seriously not feeling good today."

"But tomorrow is your special day!"

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well remember the Easter party that was supposed to be tomorrow as well?"

"Yes?" I questioned, I didn't know where this was going.

"Jerry has an unexpected trip tomorrow, so he moved the party to today!" She said happily.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

"Oh come on, it's not like you have anything to do tonight! And besides since the party got moved up, tomorrow we can have the day to ourselves! We can go to the spa, get our nails done, go shopping, meet guys."

"You do remember that my nephew is coming tomorrow right?" I reminded her.

"But can't he come in like late in the afternoon or something? Come on, we never had a girl day since you had an early college admission."

As much as I hate to admit it, Tina was right. We use to do everything together until I got an early college admission into an art school. I sighed and thought about it for a moment or so. "Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do."

"And the party tonight?" She pleaded then started doing those batting puppy eyes I hated so much.

"Alright! Alright! I'll see you at the party tonight!"

"YAY!" She glomped me! I rolled my eyes but it reminded me of something. Tina did kinda remind me of Tooth; chattering and happy. I bet they would've been the best of friends. I wonder if Tina could see them too…have she ever thought about them even now that's she's older?

"Hey…Tina can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What?" She let go of me and looked at me, giving me her undivided attention. I chuckled softly at her.

"Do…you remember when we were kids? And …we use to believe in all those fairy tales? Like…Santa Claus…The Tooth Fairy…the Easter Bu"-

"Them? Of course I do. Remember when our teeth fell out at the same time. And we tried to stay up all night to see the Tooth fairy then we ended up falling asleep. Then in the morning, we see a dollar coin." She giggled at the thought and looked down at her coffee. "I remember we always stayed up late, trying to see them. But we never did…did we?"

I shook my head. Even though when I was a kid, I thought I saw the Easter bunny but ever since then we never saw any one else. Then I asked; "When did you stop believing?"

She was quiet for a minute then looked at me; "When I was 10. My parents told me it was time to grow up. What made you interested in when I stop believing in them anyway? When did you stop believing?"

I wondered if I should tell her about my dream. I figured she thought I was crazy and laugh. "I don't remember." I responded. I really didn't remember when I stopped…or in fact I think I've always still believed I just forgot that I did.

"We're this close to adult hood, we can't think about that stuff. Those stories should stay in our childhood." She drank her coffee and put the cup in the empty sink. "I'll see you tonight ok, I have an appointment for my hair."

"Alright see you." We cheek kissed each other and she left me in the kitchen, I know she left when I heard the door close, alone once again in my thoughts.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestions? PM or Review it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow two chapters in one day. I'm going to go to sleep!  
What i wrote in chapter 6 was suppose to be here too...but i'm so tired...**

It took me almost the whole day to get my thoughts together. I even forgot about the party tonight…I don't think thinking is much that good for you. Luckily it was only 4pm. After taking a shower, drying and straightening my hair, putting on make-up and dressing up, it was already 6:10pm, I really had to get going. I grabbed my purse, putting in my cellphone, glasses case, keys and my wallet. Before heading out the door, I looked at the full length mirror that was near the door, checking myself before going out. I was wearing an over the shoulder darkish gray long sleeve shirt with a red Chinese top with black floral designs on top. I wore a symmetrical black skirt that the front stopped at mid-thigh and it was flowing in the back, on my feet I wore ballet flats that had a bow on it. I had on light make up just to bring out my eyes more and make my lips glossy. I think I looked cute, especially with my hair nice and straight.

Before I end up admiring myself more, I went out the door and locked it behind me. The sun was just starting to set and thanks to my car being in the shop, I had to walk. Luckily, the party was two blocks down so a little exercise could be good for me. I walked down the side walk, it was a little bit windy though, I had to put my hand in front of my skirt so it won't go flying up. The one day I wear a skirt! It had to be windy! I got to a crosswalk and looked both ways before crossing the street, like I usually do. I started walking to get to the other side but a biker came around the corner and cut my path, ringing its bell at the last minute. Out of shock, I jumped back.  
"Seriously?!" I shouted. I hated it when bikes did that. Suddenly I was blinded by a white light and the sound of a horn. I just froze…

Never have I imagined feeling like a child again. Was I supposed to die as a child? Was Death waiting for the next perfect moment to strike again to repeat my innocent childhood? Closing my eyes, being too scared to move, I was suddenly hit by a strong force as it hit my chest. The wind was knocked out from me and I heard the car pass by at high speed. I just buried my face in to whatever was in front of me, it felt like soft fur. Whoever it was, I owed them my life. I didn't care where they took me, as long as it was safe.

I felt my savior stop to a halt and gently put me down, my fists would still not let go on his fur covered chest. I looked up and saw-

"Bunny!" I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank god! I knew you were real!" I wasn't crazy! The Easter Bunny is real! And he just saved my life! Again!

But he pulled me away from him as he grabbed my arms and looked at me, my brown eyes locked with his green eyes. "Are ya bonkers in ya head, ya crazy shelia!? You could've gotten yourself killed!"  
"I…I'm sorry. It's not like a did it on purpose!" I tried to explain.

"Tsk. Yeah, yeah whatever." He shook his head and rubbed his forehead, it was clear that he was agitated.  
"Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you prepare for Easter? Its tomorrow." I stated.

"No need to remind me, will ya? I was just making my rounds until I saw you about to get pummeled like an over run armadillo."

I rolled my eyes, thanks for saying I'm stupid. He suddenly got up and walked past me, I saw that his foot was still bandaged and he was limping ever step he took. Was he just gonna leave me alone here!? And in his condition? I don't think so. I got up as well and followed him.

"Don't follow me."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my warren."

"Your warren? Is that your home?"

"None of ya business." He grunted.

"Please let me help you with Easter!" I offered.

"I can take care of Easter myself, now leave me be."

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?!" I asked. Seriously! Take a chill pill!

"Why are ya acting like such a mule?" He asked me. I seriously was getting pissed. I had no idea what his problem was but I had it! I picked up my pace and stepped in front of him and glared.

"What are ya"-

"Listen! I don't know what your problem is with me. But enough is enough! Doesn't it get tiring being so grumpy! Look, I know you have a lot of your plate since Easter is tomorrow. Just let me help you! It's not that hard to ask for help. And it's the least I can do since you just saved my life, and consider it a makeup when I tried to help you when your foot was in that bear trap! So just suck in your gut and accept it instead of being such a baby!" I panted as I let my feelings out for him.

….GOD THAT FELT GOOD! I feel like I can go to a wrestling match and punch the crap out of somebody. I stared into his eyes, trying to get him to back down. Though I was kinda scared that he was going to yell at me or hit me with his boomerangs. Unexpectedly, he smirked and softly chuckled.

….What was the joke? Why was he chuckling?

"You're a bit of a brumby, I'll tell ya that. Good onya" He crossed his arms.

"Thanks…I think." What the hell was a brumby?

"Alright I'll accept ya help, you got spirit and it could help me. But can ya keep up?"

"Of course I can keep up! What kind of shelia do you think I am?" Oh god I'm talking like an Australian. He laughed at what I said and shook his head.

"Alright let's see what you got." He turned around and kneeled down, giving me his back. "Hop on."

Did this rabbit just asked me to get on his back? Hmm..eh how bad could it be? I leaned my chest on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, god he was so warm and smelled good. He stood up and it made me wrap my legs around his waist, the skirt made it easier to do so. I kept a strong grip so I won't slide down. He tapped his foot on the ground and a big hole appeared on the ground and it was rather dark inside. He gave me a look saying if I'm ready. I shot a look right back saying yes. Then he jumped in.

**Read and review please! It gives me strength and power!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY CHAPTER 8! Took me a while but i got it down! Hope you enjoy it. Remember Review! It keeps going!**

Such speed! Such agility! We were traveling through tunnels narrow tunnels, never have I seen anyone race so fast. I kept my head down so I can avoid hitting my head on the roof. But from what I could see, there was moss almost everywhere and holes that shined bright light to illuminate the way. I was kinda scared since I was never at this speed when I was on someone's back. But he made me feel safe too, that I can trust him, which doesn't excuse the fact that my grip on my purse was so hard, I think I bended in two. But I was able to feel his breath that he kept his pace and was steady. I could feel his muscles flex themselves when he sprinted, though there was some times when he almost tripped because of his bad foot. He was really strong though, it makes me curious if he had a gir-ANYWAY!

We reached the end of the tunnels were he halted to a stop. Where we stopped it was a magnificent warren. Everything was so lush and so green, also it was really warm, there were butterflies flying everywhere and I could hear birds singing their songs for spring. If this is what heaven looks like I never wanna leave. Or I rather be a bunny if I get to be in a place like this!

"Here we are. You can get off now." He said.

I tried to move my muscles but it was impossible, I couldn't even feel my arms or my legs. I couldn't move or even slide off. I blushed. "Um…yeah…I can't get off."

"What?" He questioned.

I was starting to laugh. "I'm serious! I can't get off!"

He started to shake himself, trying to break me off. I just kept laughing since I thought it was silly. Eventually I was able to let go and fall on the soft green grass, a few giggles escaped from me. I realized the sound of running feet running around me, what the heck was it? I turned on my stomach and pulled back my hair…eggs…eggs with tiny feet! They were all over the place! Some were white and unpainted and others were colored with bright colors and designs I love so much. I crawled on my hands and feet to chase them and I managed to grab one. I heard Bunny chuckling behind me, probably laughing at how I chased one. I turned my attention to the egg once more, it was bright blue colored with orange flower designs. It was just beautiful. Its tiny feet were still moving around, I think trying to escape from my grasp. I gently put it down and it joined its friends running off  
.

"So beautiful!" I commented.

"You're going to help me paint them." He said as he kneeled beside me. Suddenly I was really happy, I get to paint with the Easter Bunny!

"Really?!"

"Yep, come on, I'll show you." He hopped away and I got up to follow him. We came by a river that was mixed with different colors; pink, blue, red, yellow, white, orange, purple, I could just go on and on of the colors I see. He took me to a spot were the water surrounded a piece of land. We both sat down and the eggs automatically surrounded us. He took out two paintbrushes and gave me one. I looked at him as he started painting eggs. First he dipped the paintbrush into the rainbow river and the tip turned pink. He painted the whole egg pink, and dipped the brush again in the river and it came out yellow. He was very delicate on how he handled the brush for detail, so slow. But he finished quickly enough and started on the next egg. I started on my own, I followed his example and my brush came out orange. I grabbed an egg and painted it, now for the details I really couldn't copy his work but I did my own. I did my own swirls, strips and some polka-dotted ones. He taught me some tips on what I could do with mine and he was kinda impressed on what I could do. He even said I could even be an Easter Bunny, though I think he was just kidding around.

God knows how many eggs I did. And I don't know if time passed slow or really fast. I was on my 89th egg….i think…was it 90?...I don't remember! My fingers were tinted with different colors, even my nails were different colors. I was on my back, looking up at the new egg I painted with Bunny still next to me. I see him often looking at me from time to time, probably making sure I don't mess up on an egg. He was smiling so I'm pretty sure I was doing a good job. I wanted to get up and stretch a little, but when I did I almost stepped on one of the eggs I painted. I carefully moved my feet but they were all over the place. It wasn't enough though since I lost my balance and fell into the river!

I heard Bunny laughing at me. I came out quickly, the river was cold! Shockingly my skin was painted but my skirt was! I remember it being black, now its yellow and blue and pink! My hair had streaks of pink in it, it wouldn't come off. I looked at Bunny who was laughing at himself, trying not to roar with laughter. I smirked, I dove my hand in the river and with a force, I splashed rainbow water on him.

"Oi!" He jumped back and wiped his face, he now had streaks of orange, green and yellow in his fur. Now it was my turn to laugh! My stomach was in pain! It was too hilarious.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play, eh?"

Tension grew and the eggs started to run away. He did what I did, and splashed water at me. I shrieked and my sleeves had dots of blue on it. It was on!

It was a war! We splashed rainbow colored water on each other and the eggs who stayed got painted by our silliness. He ducked one time and by instinct tackled me and SPLASH! We landed in the water, spreading paint everywhere! We both got out quickly, we couldn't stop laughing. Now instead of the blue grey furred 6'1" bunny, now he was the rainbow furred 6'1" bunny. As was I, I was a complete clown. My hair was different colors more than brown! My clothes were rainbow colored too! It was crazy!

Having to explain a rainbow colored Easter bunny is not going to be easy.

**Actually i've been thinking about continuing this story but she helps out the other guardians. I dont know, i'm watching too much Rise of the Guardians. But tell me what you think. Or if you think any more ideas, please share! I would love to hear them. Review or PM, which ever makes you feel better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 everybody!~~~  
I hope i got Bunny right! I tried to even talk in an Austrailan accent while typing but i still have no idea how i did. **

Our rainbow war had to be over. Who won? I had no idea! But good news is, the eggs were all painted…kinda, they were splattered with different colors. But they didn't look so bad. Bunny took me to a waterfall that was clear water, we both stood under it and the color was washed off, I had my colors back, even the new highlights disappeared. I was actually thinking of getting pink highlights. Bunny's fur was back to blue gray. It took us a long time to get dry. He looked like a shaggy dog a little bit. He kept shaking his fur, trying to get dry. I squeezed the water out of my clothes and my hair. We looked so ridiculous doing so.

Later on, when we were dry, we led his eggs to his tunnels which each were labeled a specific country on top. They were just hundreds n thousands of eggs, marching toward the large entrance. It was a beautiful sight to see, I sat with Bunny on a hilltop as we watched the eggs disappear into the tunnels.

"So wonderful." I commented. I leaned my head against my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Never gets old." Bunny said. He smiled at the sight.

We were quiet for another minute and I turned my head to look at him. God he looked handsome in this angle. He looked so bold and strong, like those men in front of those romantic novels; all strong, muscular, hair blowing in the wind and looking off into the sunset. I can tell that Easter means everything to him. He's so passionate about it, as if it was another part of him.

"Hey Mr. Bunny?"

"Just call me Bunny."

I chuckled as I rubbed my cheek against my back hand. "You never really told me what a Pooka is."

He laughed at me, though I don't think in an insulting way, more like a comical way. He looked at me with a few giggles still escaping from his lips. "Still bothering you, eh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I added.

"It means warrior rabbit."

"Warrior rabbit? Hmm, that would explain the boomerangs and the leather straps. I wouldn't be shocked if you were the animal version of Assassin's Creed."

"What?" He looked at me confusingly.

I giggled; "Nothing. Just something from when I was younger." Now I'm pretty sure I left the word assassin's creed boggled in his mind.

"Come, I want to show you something." He stood up; I grabbed his hands to help me get up. We traveled through the tunnels again until we got to my world, we were in a park where there was an Easter egg hunt about to start. We then hid in the bushes, not to close but not too far either. All of a sudden, there were kids with baskets running on the field, all cheering with excitement. Soon they started finding eggs that Bunny and I recently created. I even saw my nephew, grinning from ear to ear. Every couple of seconds he found a new egg and put it in his basket. I wanted to get out so I can hug him but Bunny kept his arm around me so people still won't see me. It was like when I hid the egg for my nephew last year, but seeing all these kids, finding eggs…and finding hope. It makes you feel good on the inside, there will always be hope…you can always find it, you just have to look for it, just like how these kids are. I leaned my head on Bunny's shoulder, still watching the kids, mainly my nephew…finding hope.

**Bunny P.O.V**

I stiffened up when she leaned my head on my shoulder. I surely wasn't use to this feeling, let along what this feeling is. I looked at her and saw her was smiling, she was happy to be here and seeing Easter through my eyes. I probably wouldn't have gotten it done without her.

We went through a few more parks to make sure Easter was going as planned. The ankle biters found our eggs and squealed with joy. This was the part I loved about Easter. The children learning and finding hope in the arrival of spring. Now that's what Easter's all about, new beginnings and new life.

It took the whole day until Easter was over, the ankle biters were happy and found their hope. But my over grown ankle biter fell asleep on me, completely knocked out. I figured it was time to get her home. As the sun settled behind the trees, I carried her in my arms and snuck through her back door. I creped quietly to I wouldn't wake her. When I heard something ringing, I crotched down ready to attack. Suddenly I realized it was a false alarm, it was her phone ringing. Crikey, never thought I get startled by a bloody phone. She stirred around and snuggled her face on my chest. I'll put her to bed quickly before she wakes up. I took a guess on which one was her room and placed her on the bed. She looked to peaceful when she sleeps, just like a child. I stroked her head, she did a good job today, I wonder if she would think of it as another dream.

When the phone stopped ringing, I heard a loud beep and heard a shelia speaking.

"Hey Nora! Its Sarah! We stopped by today after the Easter egg hunt to celebrate your birthday with you but you weren't there. You were probably out or something, Michael wanted to see you so bad. He saved you some eggs though so we wanted to see if we'll stop by tomorrow again. Oh wait here's Michael, he wants to wish you a happy birthday."

There was a ruffle on the other side, probably passing the phone to her nephew. "Anutie Nora! Happy birthday! You should've been there! The Easter Bunny came this time and left a whole bunch of eggs! It was really cool! Tomorrow I'll tell you all about it ok?! Bye! Happy Birthday!"

The message stopped. I looked at her once more and thought;…today was her birthday. I didn't know. Was this what she wanted to do on her birthday? To help me with Easter?

Hmm…Either way…I'm glad that she did. Before leaving, I took out some remaining eggs I painted and laid them for her beside her pillow, they will be the first thing she sees before waking up. I leaned my face to hers and nuzzled her cheek, I saw her smiling. She knows it was me, it made me smile.

_"Happy Easter you over grown ankle biter."_

**Review~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY~~~ Chapter 10! **

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my front door and someone yelling "Auntie Nora"! I lifted my head and looked at my eggs…wait what? I got on my left elbow and rubbed my eyes, I saw three brightly colored eggs. I remember Bunny painting these while I was with him. They were meant for me. I gently picked up a blue one. I treated it as if it was fragile like a piece of glass and gently pressed my lips against it, I imagined that Bunny was holding me and I gently kis-

The door knocked again and I turned my head toward the sound. "Coming!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed, being careful the eggs don't roll off my bed. I ran to the door, not caring how my skirt was sideways or my hair was a mess. I opened the door and I was greeted by a hug around my hips, at first I automatically thought of Tooth but I realized it was a small boy. It was my nephew.

"Michael!"

"Auntie Nora! Happy Birthday!"

I chuckled as I placed my hands on his back; "My birthday was yesterday sweetie."

"I know!"

I looked up from him and saw my sister-in-law, Sarah was around 23 years of age. She was an elementary school teacher, almost all the kids loved her. She had dirty blonde hair and wore a white sun dress while holding Michael's Easter basket, she looked really pretty, compared to what I looked like right now.

"Hey Sarah." I greeted. She smiled and we kissed each other on the cheek and I let them in.

"Someone had a little fun last night." She teased.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back. She ran her fingers through my hair which ended up getting tugged, tilting my head back. "You're hilarious, Sarah." I shook my head, failing to fix it right and straightened out my skirt, as Sarah giggled.

"Auntie Nora, I saved these for you!" My nephew went to his mother to take his basket from her and gave it to me, I kneeled down to his level as he took out some eggs for me, 5 in fact. I recognized them, these were the ones I painted, especially a blue one when Bunny and I had a paint war. Obviously he wouldn't know the difference but I'm glad that he liked them.

"I found these in a flower pot and in a tree. I know you like blue and orange so I wanted to give these to you on your birthday!" He shove them towards me and I took them, I'm so happy Michael thought of me during Easter, if only he knew what happened, that would've been one hell of a bed time story. I wrapped my arm around Michael, giving him the biggest hug I could. He hugged me back, full of love.

"Thank you Michael."

"I love you Auntie Nora."

I smiled; "I love you to"-

"NORA! YOUR ASS IS COOKED!"

I covered Michael's ears as quickly as I could. I hoped he didn't hear that. Good old Tina, when someone needs a moment ruined, she's your girl.

Sarah looked at the door with a smirk. "Who the heck is that?"

"A witch of a bitch." I groaned and looked at Michael when I uncovered his ears. "Michael why don't you go into the living room, your toys from last time is still here. I forgot I had another guest coming."

"Ok!" He ran off into the living room, I swear kids can get distracted too easily. Sarah accompanied me to the door and I opened it. I was immediately glomped by my best friend, but it wasn't just any glomp, I could feel the dark aura around her. I was in deep shit.

When she released me and glared at me, locking her eyes with mine. Her demon came out. "Where were you!? Do you know how worried sick I was! You stood me up at the party! You never answered your cellphone! And you are"-Suddenly she stopped but her eyes never left mine. Her demon side calmed down but her grip did not loosen up. Instead she smiled at me and said; "…You met a guy."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

I heard Sarah gasp; "I knew it! That's why you were messed up this morning."

Tina looked at Sarah, I forgot I never really introduced them. "And who are you?"

"Tina, this is my sister in law, Sarah. Sarah, this is my best friend of a bitch, Tina."

They exchanged their greetings and then got down to business. "Messed up?"

Sarah grinned; "Yeah, her hair was messy and her skirt was kinda loop sided." I couldn't believe that their theories were. I was blushing madly.

"You did IT last night?!" Tina was literally shrieking. Yes I'm a virgin, I never got with a guy before. I mean I dated a couple but I never slept with anybody, I wanted to wait until I was married.

"I didn't do anything last night and let go of me!" I made Tina let go of me. God, I can't believe this! I went to the kitchen with them following me and poured myself some orange juice.

"Yes you did! You are glowing! I know it!" Said Tina.

"Well you need new contacts." I replied and drank some juice.

"Come on, who was he?" Asked Sarah.

I could go on and on about the questions they bombarded me. They wouldn't give up, I just had to tell them.

"Ok! Ok! I met a guy but I didn't do anything with him!" I sighed.

"Eek! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Tina said excitedly. "Tell us everything!"

Oh ok, I'll tell you everything. He's a 6'1" bunny with blue grey fur with a Australian accent who is accordingly a guardian of our childhood and my nephew and he is the Easter Bunny. Yeah that'll work.

"Um…"I tried to make this up.

"Come on Nora, you've been caught red handed. Spill!" Said Sarah.

"Well…he's Australian." The first thing I could think of, they looked at me with enchanting faces. I did hear Australian guys are hot. "Um…deep accent, 6'1", has really great hair, kinda a blue greyish color, really…really great green eyes, a great artist." I didn't realize I was fantasizing. I was imagining myself with me and Bunny; would we make a good couple? I mean we're both artists, that's one thing.

"And?" Sarah asked.

"We need a name!" Tina said impatiently.

I thought about it for a while, I can't tell them Bunny so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Aster. His name is E. Aster Bunnymund."

They tried to get more details out of me but I decided to let them hang on it for a while. They were trying to figure it out who it was in the kitchen while I left them and went to my living room. I saw my nephew there, playing with stuffed animal and toy soldiers. I went over to my art table and pulled out a small binder with a green cover on it. I hid it behind my back and went over to my nephew.

"Hey Michael, what are you doing?" I kneeled beside him.

"Playing." He moved a few of his toy soldiers and crashed a giant teddy bear on them, making a crashing sound and people screaming by his voice. I giggled at it.

"I have something for you." He brightened up and abandoned his toys to look at me.

"Really?!"

"Consider it a late Easter present." I pulled out the book and gave it to him. At first he was confused, he didn't like reading that much. He took it from me and opened it, it was filled with pages I drew the day before Easter, of the Guardians I met. He smiled at it. Looking at North, Jack, Sandy, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny, all his favorite hero's in the world. But he softly frowned.

"My daddy says…they aren't real."

Of course my brother would say that! God he's an ass. "Michael, ignore what your father says." I lifted up his chin. "They're real. All of them, even the Easter Bunny."

"How do you know?" He looked at me skeptically. "You're a grown up, you don't believe in them."

"I know I'm a grown up, but I still have a child's heart. There's still some magic in me somewhere…they exist. I even met the Easter Bunny."

"Is that why I didn't see you on Easter?" He asked.

"Yep, I helped him with Easter." I looked at him, hoping he would believe me. He looked at the pages once more. I explained who each of the Guardians were, to help him understand more. He was more intrigue each time I explained how I met them. I knew he would never stopped believing in them, probably when he's my age, he'll still believe.

It wasn't until later Michael had to leave with my sister in law. Tina was surfing on my computer, seeing if she can find my mystery guy. I hugged Sarah, telling her we should plan lunch some day and then hugged my nephew.

He whispered in my ear; "Next time can I meet the Easter Bunny?"

I chuckled and whispered; "I'll see what I can do, but I will tell him you said hi." I felt him grin and let go of me. He left with Sarah and I closed the door, hoping for Easter to come around the corner again.

_The End_

**Is this the end ladies and gentlemen..or...mostly...ladies i think who mostly read this story. Yes this is THE END! A week late from its original due date but i'm happy with it. I REALLY wanted to do a sequel to this story, but i had NO IDEA what to make of it. Like...Easter is only one day! If it was a week, omfg i could continue...but i have nothing. If you guys can give me an idea, i would gladly appreciate it. Remember to review or PM me if you want me to write more.**


	11. The Christmas Wish sneak peek

**Hey y'all! The reviews you guys send are awesome! God it just makes me wanna write! Now I will thank those people properly soon but college and work is kinda killing me right now. But for a little treat, i wanted to give you a little sneak peek on the sequel...just a little tease for you dedicated readers~~~**

**Enjoy!**

_"Hey Nora, wanna join me to the main building? Vincent and Angie might be there today." Lance put away his purple gargoyle project in his black portfoilo bag._

_"Nah, I wanna get home and finish this up. You will not believe how tired I am." Nora put her black portfolio on her shoulder and grabbed her other bag which carried her textbook and her sketchbook. "My agenda is finish this and take a nap until its morning again."_

_Lance chuckled; "Ok, well i'll see you later." _

_"Ok bye." Lance left the art room and Nora was the only one left, she had to leave quickly before the next class comes in. She grabbed the art box and walked out of her classroom. Today was a good morning, starting on the new project was rather interesting. Bunny would've probably liked it, it could've been some good design ideas for Easter. He hasn't visit her in a while...she wondered why? He probably had better things to do. He is a guardian and she's just a human, there are other things to worry about. Suddenly, Nora realized something...she forgot something important. While walking, she looked in her bags. Text book, sketchbook, cellphone, keys, project, bristol paper. _

_She looked in her art box; artist tape, charcoal, pencils, paint, brushes, erasers._

_No she got everything. What could she be missing? And why was it so cold here she wondered?...Her jacket...Nora somehow always forgot her jacket. It was a curse. _

_Nora turned on her heels and walked down to her classroom again. She quickened her pace, hoping that the other class hasn't started so she wouldn't interrupt. Unbalanced, she fell on her heels and her artbox fell open. Her pencils scattered everywhere and her tape went rolling away. Crap! Nora took off her bags and starting picking up the pencils. The tape continued to roll on the other side of the hallway until it stopped on a pair of nice black dress shoes. A hand picked it up and walked toward Nora, who just stuffed everything in her box, not caring if her hands were now filled with charcoal dust of some pencils broke. Damn it!_

_"Is this yours?" A deep voice asked her. Wait? Why did this sound so familiar? Nora looked up and spotted the tape in the strange hand. _

_"O-oh yes, thank you." Nora took the tape and got up from her knees, she opened the art box carefully and placed the tape inside. She then looked up to thank the stranger, but instead her mouth dropped...along with her artbox, spilling everything on the floor once more. _


End file.
